My Lovely Little Angel
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Heimdall is a wonderful place for romance, according to Zelos... Watch out Colette!


Author's Notes

Well, just so you know, this is a challenge fanfic from Sylvia Viridian's **Pairing** **Tolerance** forum in the Tales of Symphonia section. _(read about the challenge if you want to; I have other notes beneath this)_ The challenge itself was for us writers to write about a pairing we don't necessarily like or want to write about. I never realized how difficult it'd be. I've done requests with a similar stand (_Storm_ _of_ _Envy_ and _Playing_ _Pretend_), but I had no idea that I could hardly find a bone in my body for Zelette. Well, I think I'm first one on the finished list, but for me, this took several drafts and there was a lack of idea flow. And granted, it became a humor fic when it was initially going to be a hardcore angst fic. Don't ask me. I don't know what drove me in this direction either. _(end challenge information)_

Well, this is a small, little, and hopefully humorous oneshot. I doubt it'll become anything more. I don't own ToS, but as an ardent fangirl I sure wish I could. And yes, I said it. I'm a fangirl. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**My** **Lovely** **Little** **Angel**

I always tried my lines, and they never worked. Never ever, once. Not in the duration of my stay with the gang before I backstabbed them heartlessly. Sure, Lloyd let me come back, but that was because he still seemed a little whacked over Kratos being his old man. Trust me, if I found out my dad was some four thousand year old angel, I'm sure I'd be in a similar state. When they say "Never a dull moment"—in Lloyd's case, this is very true. A part of me envies his freedom and his luck with the ladies. The bastard. Okay, okay, I don't really mean that. It's by his whim I'm back in the party. It's by his whim no one else is trying to kill me. So I guess I shouldn't make fun of him anymore. New topic!

My teammates? Brilliant one! I have, of course, the brat, the creepy noble, and Lloyd, our fearless, brainless—wait, I mean intelligent—leader. Then there are my hunnies—drat, I was talking about them first, wasn't I? Well, my lovely hunnies are well aware of my presence, and I guarantee you that all of them have shown some reaction to my charms and wit. Raine growls (I'm not lying, you should try it! Kratos does it whenever I open my mouth in his general direction. Now that I think about it, her and Kratos are totally meant for one another—either that or she should marry Yuan… very hot possibilities indeed—wait, where was I? Oh yeah, Raine growls), and whacks me with her staff. Presea says some mathematical figure (they always involve me and zero—so not fair), and whacks me with the blunt end of her axe. Sheena blushes, and then tends to whack me with her cards (that really does hurt, for those parties curious), and then summon some random summon spirit, usually Undine, to blast me into the next life. Let's just say I know my limits with her—wait, WHY DO ALL OF THEM WHACK ME? I mean seriously, those girls around Lloyd are seriously abusive—or something. He really is dense not to see that in them.

"Zelos? What are you doing out here?" a gentle voice called from behind, as the heavens parted. This lovely angel, the only non-hunny, non-abusive one in the group, the final party member, was Colette. I smiled at her; she smiled at me.

"It's a secret," I told her with a wink. We were by the docks, outside Heimdall. Yet another scenic place for romance. She simply shrugged. She was the angel, the one who resisted my charms. Regardless of the time and setting, she's always been resistant. Either she's a really good actor, or she's ridiculously dense, meaning her and Lloyd would make a wonderful couple. There's just one problem with that theory.

"I love you Zelos!" she cried, flinging into my arms. Yeah, she totally digs me.

Until I snap out of that fantasy, and realize she's still standing right there, ten feet away, looking in another direction. Actually, I'd probably stab Lloyd before I let him take her from me. I'm serious. She is the most unique girl, far more unique than anyone else I'd ever met. I can't love another like I feel when I see her. Fireflies flew around us, as night seemed to fall out of nowhere. We stood there for the longest time before she actually spoke again.

"Zelos, why did you betray us?" she asked. Leave it to her to sober me up.

"Well, truth be told, because I didn't have any real friends, and I had a scary sister like Seles," I answered.

"Well then, I'll be your friend," Colette replied. I crashed. I don't want to be your friend my cute little angel! I want to be so much more! "But it's going to be hard, especially after what you did."

Well, I guess that's not so bad. She had a valid point at least. I up righted myself.

"Well, my new friend Colette, can you answer me a question, in return for the question you asked me?" I asked now, winking once more.

"Sure. It's only fair," Colette chirped. She was so cute when she did that—wait—I must focus! I looked out on the water beyond the docks. I just get so—flighty around her. I mean, it's not like I'm not normally, but when I'm with Colette—I just feel even more flirty than normal, and believe me, that's bad. With her, I have to really try, and I mean try, to get her attention. I'm praying it's just an act.

"Oh Zelos I love you!" she cried, as we warmly embrace.

All right, no more fantasy land! Must—get—control!

"What are your parents like?" I blurted out. Wrong. Question. You never ask a girl about their parents unless you plan to marry them. It's an unspoken rule. But I want to marry her! But I don't want her to know! She probably hates me again for asking! That wasn't what I wanted to ask! Seriously! I was going to ask her what she thought of the whole Origin thing! Why can't I think straight? Maybe her "friends" thing threw me off. "Uh—you don't have to answer that!"

"Why not?" Colette asked. "It's only fair. Besides, I don't mind."

I won't lie. I blushed. Wow. What kind of chick was that sweet? I knew there was a reason I liked her.

"Okay," I said, gaping slightly. Insert foot in mouth. Zelos Wilder is dumbstruck! And yes, I refer to myself in third person—from time to time. What of it?

"My father is a really great guy. He's always cared for me ever since I was little. Although, according to the rumors, I had two fathers, one being Lord Remiel, and the other my father," Colette said. Her face perked up. Oh thank Martel—sorta. What? It's a habit! "Grandmother has always been there too, so I guess she's kind of like a second mother, but I never really knew my mother in the first place. I like to think she was taken away to hide with a younger sibling, much like you and Seles."

Wow. Again. I don't know what to say. As I sit here, shocked, I notice a single tear streaming down her beautiful, potentially velvet cheek. I know it's not much for now, but I hold out my hand. She looks at me, with her cute, confused face. I don't think she's aware that she's crying—the poor little angel. Hesitantly, she takes my hand. I pull her towards me, and give her a warm embrace, still holding onto her hand.

"It's okay to cry," I whispered into her blond locks. "I'll be here for you, to give you a hand when you need one."

"Thank you, Zelos. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Wait, wait, did I hear that right? Through the muffles of my shirt (which is currently covered in her tears—HOT!), I may have just heard a confession! In your face Lloyd! Zelos Wilder wins Colette! I win! I WIN!

WHACK!

"ZELOS! What are you doing to Colette!" cried a familiar, enraged banshee. Due to head trauma, I can't focus really well, but I'm pretty sure it felt like Sheena's card, and that woman who pulled my beloved angel away was Sheena. Although, I'm still trying to regain my vision. "You're making the poor girl cry from embarrassment!"

Did I hear all of that right? I'm not sure now, I'm a little dizzy. Although, you know, it might not be Sheena. I could have confused Raine's staff with her cards—it's very possible. Either that or Sheena's going easy on me.

"Come on Colette, let's get you away from that Idiotic Pervert Chosen," the familiar one cooed, dragging my beautiful chosen away. As she left, I heard one thing.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee, come, Undine!"

Crap, it was Sheena. Head trauma or not, I started to run. And just as my sight returned, I saw that I went the wrong way. Crap. Again.


End file.
